¿Me cuentas un cuento mami?
by LoretoBardock
Summary: Cuentos para los pequeños hijos de la familia Ymir-Reiss. Historia creativa, decide contarles un cuento


Historia nieves. One-shot.

-Mami, ¿Me cuentas un cuento?- Dijo un pequeño pecoso de ojos azules y cabellos marrones. La joven rubia le sonrió y le revolvió el pelo.

-Claro, Jaime.-Contestó sonriente.

-¿Y yo puedo escuchar madre? - Dijo desde la puerta una pequeña rubia de ojos cafés. Estaba descalza abrazando un pequeño oso de peluche.

-Pasa, Christa. Acuestate al lado de tu hermano mayor.- La niña que no superaba los 5 años se acostó al lado de el niño de 8 refunfuñando un poco ya que él y ella no se llevaban muy bien. Historia riendo comenzó a relatar.

-Erase una vez...

Había una vez una niña muy bonita, una pequeña princesa que tenía un cutis blanco como la nieve, labios y mejillas rojos como la sangre y cabellos rubios como el oro. Su nombre era HistoriaNieves.

A medida que crecía la princesa, su belleza aumentaba día tras día hasta que su madrastra, la reina, se puso muy celosa. Llegó un día en que la malvada madrastra no pudo tolerar más su presencia y ordenó a un cazador que la llevara al bosque y la matara. Como ella era tan joven y bella, el cazador se apiadó de la niña y le aconsejó que buscara un escondite en el bosque.

HistoriaNieves corrió tan lejos como se lo permitieron sus piernas, tropezando con rocas y troncos de árboles que la lastimaban. Por fin, cuando ya caía la noche, encontró una casita y entró para descansar.

Todo en aquella casa era pequeño, pero más lindo y limpio de lo que se pueda imaginar. Cerca de la chimenea estaba puesta una mesita con siete platos muy pequeñitos, siete tacitas de barro y al otro lado de la habitación se alineaban siete camitas muy ordenadas. La princesa, cansada, se echó sobre tres de las camitas, y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Cuando llegó la noche, los dueños de la casita regresaron. Eran siete enanitos,Eren,Armin,Connie,Bertholdt,Reiner,Jean y Marco, que todos los días salían para trabajar en las minas de oro, muy lejos, en el corazón de las montañas.

-¡Caramba, qué bella niña! -exclamaron sorprendidos-. ¿Y cómo llegó hasta aquí?

Se acercaron para admirarla cuidando de no despertarla. Por la mañana HistoriaNieves sintió miedo al despertarse y ver a los siete enanitos que la rodeaban. Ellos la interrogaron tan suavemente que ella se tranquilizó y les contó su triste historia.

-Si quieres cocinar, coser y lavar para nosotros -dijeron los enanitos-, puedes quedarte aquí y te cuidaremos siempre.

HistoriaNieves aceptó contenta. Vivía muy alegre con los enanitos, preparándoles la comida y cuidando de la casita. Todas las mañanas se paraba en la puerta y los despedía con la mano cuando los enanitos salían para su trabajo.

Pero ellos le advirtieron:

-Cuídate. Tu madrastra puede saber que vives aquí y tratará de hacerte daño.

La madrastra, que de veras era una bruja, y consultaba a su espejo mágico para ver si existía alguien más bella que ella, descubrió que HistoriaNieves vivía en casa de los siete enanitos. Se puso furiosa y decidió matarla ella misma. Disfrazada de vieja, la malvada reina preparó una manzana con veneno, cruzó las siete montañas y llegó a casa de los enanitos.

HistoriaNieves, que sentía una gran soledad durante el día, pensó que aquella viejita no podía ser peligrosa. La invitó a entrar y aceptó agradecida la manzana, al parecer deliciosa, que la bruja le ofreció. Pero, con el primer mordisco que dio a la fruta, HistoriaNieves cayó como muerta.

Aquella noche, cuando los siete enanitos llegaron a la casita, encontraron a HistoriaNieves en el suelo. No respiraba ni se movía. Los enanitos lloraron amargamente porque la querían con delirio. Por tres días velaron su cuerpo, que seguía conservando su belleza -cutis blanco como la nieve, mejillas y labios rojos como la sangre, y cabellos rubios como el oro.

-No podemos poner su cuerpo bajo tierra -dijeron los enanitos. Hicieron un ataúd de cristal, y colocándola allí, la llevaron a la cima de una montaña. Todos los días los enanitos iban a velarla.

Un día el príncipe Ymir, que paseaba en su gran caballo blanco, vio a la bella niña en su caja de cristal y pudo escuchar la historia de labios de los enanitos. Se enamoró de HistoriaNieves y logró que los enanitos le permitieran llevar el cuerpo al palacio donde prometió adorarla siempre. El principe sin poder resistirse abrió el pequeño ataúd de cristal y besó los rojos labios de HistoriaNieves despertandola. Ella despertó de su largo sueño y se sentó. Hubo gran regocijo, y los enanitos bailaron alegres mientras Blancanieves aceptaba ir al palacio y casarse con el príncipe

Los niños dormían felices abrazados satisfechos por el cuento que su madre le había relatado. La mujer salió de la habitación encontrandose con ''Principe Ymir''.

-Oh, HistoriaNieves, veo que has hecho que nuestros pequeños durmieran-Le habló imitando un acento de la realeza. Dejó su maletín en el sillón para luego acorralar a Historia.

-Si, principe Ymir-Le contestó riendo. Ymir la besó mientras la rubia iba desabrochando su ropa de trabajo y ella respondió llevandola a cuestas a la habitación matrimonial. Según sé, otro hijo se aproximaba en esa noche.


End file.
